Perception - alternatif
by Alexise-me
Summary: J'avais toujours préféré être seule, j'avais établi des barrières afin que cela ne change jamais. Mais il y avait cet agaçant Cullen qui n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de percer mes protections. Devenir ami ? Lui ? Moi ? Pas question ! Je préfère encore lui planter un pieu dans le coeur.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Bonjour,

Pour ceux et celles qui ont déjà lu Perception, c'est la même histoire mais différente sur un point.

On m'a demandé dans les reviews de faire la même fiction mais avec le couple Edward-Kiara, j'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante et donc... voici.

J'ai bien sûr corrigé certaines choses (dont une incohérence que personne, pas même moi, n'avait vu rien que dans le premier chapitre, heureusement, c'était la seule, normalement).

Ca a été assez facile pour le tome 1 puisque je n'ai eu à modifier que les fautes et certaines phrases. Ça se compliquera probablement vers le tome 3 quoiqu'il y aura des choses à modifier dans le 2.

Du coup, je ne sais pas encore avec qui mettre Bella en couple, donc ce sera la surprise... si vous avez des envies pour son couple ou la laisser célibataire, pourquoi pas, c'est le moment où jamais.

Je posterai une fois par semaine.

 _Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer_

 **Tome 1 – Découvertes**

 **Chapitre 1**

Je me réveillai après un étrange rêve, il semblait tout aussi réel qu'il était irréaliste. J'étais face à deux personnes que je ne pouvais qu'entrevoir, la pièce était sombre et ne me permettait que de voir leur silhouette. J'avais senti une colère m'envahir mais j'étais sûre qu'elle ne venait pas de moi. Soudain, l'une des personnes se transforma en un loup bien plus gros que la normale, au cours de sa transformation, il griffa le visage de l'autre, ce fut à ce moment que je m'étais réveillée. C'était la première fois que je faisais ce genre de rêve, un rêve si réel et pourtant, si irréel.

Une fois, levée, douchée et habillée, je descendis les escaliers d'un pas traînant. Sûr que Charlie, mon père, trouverait à redire quant à ma démarche mais il était déjà parti, sinon, la radio gueulerait les infos de la journée.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, Charlie m'avait laissé un mot sur la table.

''Je suis parti aider Billy à retaper son bateau. Bella a appelé, rappelle-la.''

Ce que je fis après le petit-déjeuner.

« Allô ? Fit la voix au bout du fil.

« Salut Bella, Charlie m'a dit que tu avais appelé, comment tu vas ?

« Bien et toi ?

« Nickel. Alors, tu arrives bientôt ? Lui demandai-je.

« En fait, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelée, fit-elle tandis que sa voix diminuait légèrement, j'ai finalement décidé de suivre ma mère et Phil, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à me passer du soleil, les nuages, la pluie me dépriment rien que de penser à Forks.

« Oh... je comprends, c'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu pouvoir t'embêter tous les jours.

« Je sais bien, tu pourrais le dire à Jacob ? Je n'arrive pas à le joindre.

« Bien sûr, dis-je sans enthousiasme.

J'avais déjà dû passer quelques jours pendant les vacances à la réserve où habitait Jacob. Bella venait toujours à Forks en vacances pour nous voir, comme elle n'avait aucun moyen de transport, je la déposais et revenais la chercher à la réserve, cependant, Charlie m'incitait parfois à rester là-bas, il pensait que peut-être, ça me rendrait plus sociable avec les autres si je prenais l'exemple de Bella.

Ce matin, je n'allais pas en cours, mon père m'obligeait à aller voir un psy, à cause de mon comportement réfractaire et de mon absence d'ami. J'avais déjà fait cinq séances, chacune durait une heure.

Je ne prenais jamais la parole de moi-même, je me contentais de fixer le psy dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par me poser des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponse. Lors de notre dernière séance, Il m'a demandée de lui faire une rédaction sur ma vie, sur ce que je ressentais, je devais parler de ma famille et des choses qui m'avaient marquées ou non, tout ce que je voulais écrire de ma vie.

Je l'avais fait, du moins, j'avais fait quelque-chose. J'avais marqué que le moment qui m'avait le plus traumatisée était lorsque je m'étais faite enlever par des extraterrestres qui ressemblaient à Lady gaga et quelques autres conneries, histoire de remplir un peu.

Je devais la lui lire à haute voix, mais j'avais refusé catégoriquement, j'avais jeté la feuille sur son bureau, il l'avait prise et n'avait pas vraiment réagi en la lisant, puis ce fut à nouveau le silence. Quelques minutes avant la fin, il m'avait proposé de recommencer la même chose, mais cette fois, sérieusement sinon je viendrais le voir un jour sur deux à partir de là.

J'avais pensé aux cours que j'allais manquer. Seulement, le psy était pire que les cours et Charlie serait encore furieux contre moi.

J'étais arrivée chez le psy en retard, histoire de gagner plus de temps.

« Bonjour, Kiara.

« Salut.

« Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé.

« Ouais, soupirai-je.

« J'aimerais que tu me la lises.

« Vous êtes sûr ?

« Tu préfères donc venir plus souvent ?

Les psys n'étaient-ils pas censés ne pas forcer la main de leurs patients ?

« Ok, cédai-je non sans un dernier soupir.

Je pris la feuille de ma poche et la dépliai.

« Je m'appelle Kiara Parker, j'ai 17 ans, je vis avec mon père, Charlie Swan, le chef de la police de Forks. il a été obligé de s'occuper de moi depuis mes 2 ans, quand ma mère est morte, il ne connaissait même pas mon existence avant qu'un notaire ne le contacte pour ma garde. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle donc je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet, je dirais seulement que Charlie a eu une aventure avec elle un soir, celui de ma conception, alors qu'il était marié à une autre, son divorce eut lieu peu de temps avant la naissance de Bella. C'est ma demi-sœur, sa mère était tombée enceinte quelques semaines avant la mienne. On a donc le même âge. Je suis plutôt solitaire, j'aime pas la compagnie des gens, c'est viscérale, je ne l'explique pas, c'est comme ça. Y a que la compagnie de Bella que j'apprécie parce qu'elle est ma sœur.

« Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, conclus-je.

Je lui tendis la feuille, il la prit puis la rangea dans le dossier qu'il avait devant lui.

« Tu n'as rien à rajouter par rapport à ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

« Non.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens après avoir lu ceci.

« Rien.

« Vraiment ?

Je le regardai, je ne me répéterai pas. Il comprit car il rajouta :

« Y a-t-il un passage que tu veux approfondir ?

« Oui... celui où l'on se dit au revoir.

Ses lèvres prirent un sourire forcé.

« Je peux y aller ? M'impatientai-je.

« Tu peux, cependant, je suis obligé de le signaler à ton père.

« Faites donc ça...

De retour à la maison, je déjeunai puis je me préparai pour aller en cours, je me motivai en pensant que dans cinq jours, c'était le week-end. j'avais sécher pas mal les cours la semaine dernière, je détestais la semaine qui suivait la rentrée, c'était toujours à ce moment que les groupes d'amis se formaient et je n'avais pas l'intention de participer à cette mascarade.

J'arrivai sur le parking du lycée, garai ma ford fiesta – noire, sobre et passe-partout – sur la première place que je trouvai. Il n'y avait pas un chat aux alentours ce qui était plutôt logique puisque j'étais en retard. Je ne me dépêchais pas plus pour autant.

Arrivée devant la salle où j'avais Biologie, je frappai à la porte et entrai.

« Kiara, tu es en avance... par rapport à d'habitude.

« Désolée, fis-je sarcastique, si vous voulez, je peux revenir plus tard.

« Va t'asseoir ! Ordonna-t-il.

Les profs ne m'envoyaient même plus chez le directeur ni même en colle, j'étais pour eux ce qu'on appelait un cas désespéré.

Les deux heures de bio passées, il ne me restait plus qu'un cours, math, je détestais les maths, mais encore plus le prof.

« Salut, t'es nouvelle ? Fit une voix derrière moi.

« Si tu ne me connais pas, c'est que c'est toi, le nouveau !

« T'énerves pas, c'est la première fois que je te croise, c'est pour ça, je... il s'immobilisa lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les miens. Woaw, le bleu de tes yeux est si…

« Bleu ? Me moquai-je. Tu t'en remettras !

Je tournai les talons et m'éloignai de ce parasite.

« Attends, il me retint par le bras, Moi, c'est Mike et toi, tu es ?

« Sur le point de commettre un meurtre, lui dis-je en le fixant dans les yeux, sur un ton exagérément calme, histoire qu'il comprenne bien la situation.

Il partit en grommelant. Je n'étais pas fan des politesses, je n'avais pas envie que les gens s'intéressent à moi et encore moins qu'ils essayent de lier une quelconque amitié avec ma personne. Autant que je m'en souvienne, ça a toujours été comme ça. À chaque fois que je me retrouvais près de quelqu'un, il y avait quelque-chose, sans trop savoir quoi, qui me rendait mal à l'aise.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle, tous les élèves étaient déjà installés, le prof n'était pas encore là.

Assise au fond de la classe, comme toujours, je sortis mes affaires.

« Bonjour, chantonna la secrétaire tandis qu'elle apparut dans la salle, Mr Varner est absent aujourd'hui, donc vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

C'était une bonne nouvelle, je ramassai mes affaires, mis mon sac sur l'épaule et sortis comme les autres. Je décidai d'en profiter pour aller à la réserve, passer le message de Bella à Jacob même si l'envie n'y était pas.

Arrivée à la réserve Quileute, une bande de jeunes indiens discutaient, tout bas.

Je continuais ma route en tâchant de les ignorer. Lorsque je fus devant la petite bâtisse où habitait Jacob, je priai pour qu'il ne m'invite pas à rester plus qu'il ne fallait et frappai à la porte.

« Salut Kiara, fit-il en ouvrant la porte.

« Salut, t'as un problème avec ton téléphone ? Demandai-je tandis que quelque-chose qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude m'oppressait.

« Euh, oui, à cause de la tempête de la semaine dernière, la ligne a été coupée et en plus, j'ai cassé mon portable.

Forks devait être la seule ville au monde à avoir des tempêtes alors que l'été n'était pas encore terminé.

« Tu as essayé de me joindre ? s'étonna-t-il.

« Non, c'est Bella, elle a essayé de t'appeler, mais comme elle n'y arrivait pas, elle m'a envoyée. Elle m'a demandée de te dire qu'elle ne venait plus habiter à Forks, comme c'était prévu. Le soleil lui manquerait trop blabla, mais je pense qu'elle viendra de temps en temps quand même.

« Oh, fit-il déçu, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Je hochai la tête et prétextai avoir un rendez-vous pour rentrer chez moi.

Charlie rentra à l'heure habituelle, posa son manteau avant d'entrer dans le salon.

« Tu n'as pas de devoirs à faire ? M'interrogea-t-il en me voyant devant la télé.

« Le prof de math était absent, je les ai déjà fait, mentis-je.

En fait, je ne faisais jamais mes devoirs, c'était juste une perte de temps.

« Le psychologue m'a appelé, tu es arrivée en retard et en plus tu as écourté la séance ?

Je soupirai.

« Mais entre deux, j'ai raconté ma vie.

Il soupira.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai en pleine forme, je regardai par la fenêtre après m'être levée, un ciel bleu et un soleil bien présent. Je me préparai et sautai dans ma voiture, non pas que j'étais pressée d'aller en cours, j'avais plutôt l'idée de sécher aujourd'hui, ce serait vraiment du gâchis de passer le peu de jours ensoleillés dans une salle de classe.

Je fis quelques kilomètres et me garai sur le bord de la route décidant de faire le reste à pied pour faire le plein de soleil. Après quelques minutes de marche, j'arrivai près d'un pilier pas franchement joli, la route se coupait en deux directions, longeant la forêt. D'un côté, la route menait à Port-beach, la plage de La Push et de l'autre, elle regagnait les divers sentiers de balade dans l'immense forêt.

Je pris naturellement à gauche, quel meilleur endroit pour emmagasiner les rayons UV que la plage. Il y avait bien un chemin plus rapide pour y aller mais il fallait passer par la partie habitée de la réserve et c'était la partie « habitée » qui m'embêtait.

Arrivée à la plage, je m'installai sur un rocher, admirant les vagues s'écraser contre le sable, je remerciai le ciel qu'il n'y ait personne. J'étais restée sur ce rocher pas mal de temps. D'après la position du soleil, il était sûrement déjà midi mais je préférai sauter un repas et rester là. J'avais repéré un arbre sur lequel je pouvais grimper, un des arbres qui faisaient office de frontière entre la plage et la forêt, j'escaladais les branches pour arriver à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, la vue était bien meilleure d'ici.

Plusieurs heures étaient passées, on était déjà au milieu de l'après-midi, je finis par descendre non sans regret.

Je repassai devant l'affreux pilier et pris à droite pour retrouver ma voiture garée plus loin. Je me rapprochais d'un groupe de jeunes, je reconnus Jacob, Quil et un autre dont j'avais oublié le nom. J'aurais voulu les contourner mais ils m'avaient vue, j'espérai qu'ils ne feraient que me saluer. Avec un peu de chance, ils m'ignoreraient.

Je ressentais une oppression qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais. La même oppression que j'éprouvais au contact des autres, mais en pire.

Tout à coup, je me figeai, je ne pouvais plus avancer, tout ce que je voyais était en train de changer, les vieilles maison, la route et les Quileutes disparurent me laissant seule dans une forêt sombre, vaguement éclairée d'une lumière verdâtre. La panique commençait à m'envahir tandis que je me demandai comment j'avais pu atterrir dans un tel endroit. Je cherchais comment sortir d'ici mais n'avais aucune idée de la direction qu'il fallait prendre. J'étais toujours immobile quand des grognements se firent entendre, je cherchai du regard d'où ce son pouvait provenir en tâchant de ne pas bouger pour autant, c'est alors que je crus percevoir l'ombre d'un énorme loup, la même silhouette que j'avais vu dans mon rêve, il y avait deux nuits.

J'entendais quelqu'un prononcer mon nom faiblement, plusieurs fois de suite.

« Kiara !

J'étais à nouveau sur le bord de la route, Jacob, qui venait de crier mon nom, se tenait devant moi, ses mains sur mes épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Me demanda-t-il, retirant ses mains.

Visiblement, j'étais la seule à avoir vu... ce truc.

« Euh...

Comment expliquer que je venais d'avoir une hallucination sans passer pour folle ?

« Rien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, mentis-je .

« T'es sûre que tout va bien ?

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Soufflai-je.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude que je lui parles comme ça, ayant pris sur moi, lorsque j'accompagnais Bella, je m'étais efforcée d'être aussi amicale et courtoise que cela m'était possible, aussi, recula-t-il d'un pas.

« Ça va, je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

« C'est vraiment pas la peine, lui dis-je, plus calmement. Je dois y aller, salut.

Il hocha la tête et rejoignit les autres qui se posaient eux aussi, des questions à mon sujet, vu l'expression de leur visage.

Je roulais – bien trop vite selon le code de la route – jusqu'à chez moi dans un état quasi-second, je vis que la voiture de patrouille de mon père était déjà garée dans l'allée, il a dû finir plus tôt aujourd'hui, ce qui était exceptionnel.

Je me garai à côté de sa voiture et entrai dans la maison, mon père, prévenu par le bruit de la porte, m'interpella tandis que je montai à l'étage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là, Kiara ? tu devrais être en cours ! Gronda-t-il.

« Ouais, bah une autre fois, hein ! Fis-je en claquant la porte de ma chambre.

Je me jetai sur mon lit, en position assise, les genoux repliés contre moi.

Charlie m'avait emboîté le pas et arriva dans les secondes suivantes.

« Kiara... commença-t-il alors que je fixai le pied de mon lit.

J'attendais la suite qui ne vint pas, je relevai la tête vers lui, il n'était plus en colère, il était inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Reprit-il.

« Je sais pas...

« Kiara ?

Je reportai mon regard sur le pied de mon lit, Charly comprit qu'il était inutile d'insister et me laissa seule.

Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, j'avais pourtant tourné et retourné les images dans ma tête, je n'arrivais qu'à une seule conclusion : j'étais devenue folle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Je n'avais pas réussi à dormir cette nuit, je me levai et pris une douche. Au bruit qu'il y avait en bas, Charlie n'était pas parti travailler, lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine, il lisait son journal. Je devais avoir une mine affreuse car je vis de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je pris une boite de céréales, les versai dans un bol, puis ajoutai le lait qui était posé sur la table.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'aller en cours aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il.

Je crus ne pas avoir assez bien entendu.

« On dirait un zombie, ajouta-t-il.

« J'ai pas dormi, c'est pour ça, grommelai-je.

Après mon petit-déjeuner, je retournai me coucher pour tenter de m'endormir mais le sommeil ne vint toujours pas.

Je me demandai si l'hallucination que j'avais eu hier avait un lien avec le rêve que j'avais fait il y a trois nuits de ça. En tout cas, j'étais persuadée que c'était le même énorme loup.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et quelques minutes plus tard, Charlie frappa à celle de ma chambre, il entra suivi d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas, celui-ci devait avoir la trentaine, les cheveux blond-platine, la peau pâle.

Charlie laissa passer l'homme.

« Bonjour Kiara, je suis le docteur Cullen.

« Un docteur ? Pourquoi ?

« Kiara, s'il te plaît, gronda Charlie.

« J'ai pas besoin de docteur ! Me renfrognai-je. J'en ai jamais eu besoin, je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

« Alors l'auscultation sera rapide, fit le médecin, aucunement vexé.

« Ok, soupirai-je.

Charlie sortit de la chambre, tandis que le docteur écoutait mon cœur avec son stéthoscope par-dessus mon T-shirt, je plaçai mes cheveux devant moi pour qu'il puisse écouter ma respiration, il posa son stéthoscope d'un côté et de l'autre de mon dos en me disant de respirer fort. Pour terminer, il pris ma tension.

« As-tu mal quelque-part ? Me questionna-t-il.

« Non.

Je n'avais pas mal, mais une sensation oppressante se fit de plus en plus ressentir. Je me concentrai pour penser à autre chose et fermai les yeux, la sensation ne disparut pas mais elle n'augmentait plus.

« Quelque-chose ne va pas ?

« Je suis juste fatiguée.

« Bien, je vais te prescrire quelques vitamines et quelques jours de repos, m'annonça-t-il en crayonnant dans son carnet d'ordonnances. Tu devrais te rétablir rapidement. Au revoir, Kiara.

Je fus soulagée qu'il n'ait pas vu que j'étais folle, mais restai inquiète car depuis hier, l'oppression qui naissait en moi au contact des autres se faisait plus pressante.

Comme le médecin me l'avait ordonnée hier, je n'allais pas en cours aujourd'hui et j'en fus heureuse. On était jeudi et il y avait sport, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup trop de personnes s'agitant autour de moi.

Cette nuit, j'avais encore fait un rêve étrange, des chasseurs, sans toutefois les apercevoir vraiment, courraient après une antilope.

Je profitai de ma journée farniente, affalée sur le canapé, la télécommande dans une main, un soda dans l'autre, je devrais en faire mon métier, j'étais douée pour ça.

Charlie prépara des lasagnes pour le dîner, surgelés évidemment, ce qui me rappela que Bella grognait à chaque fois que Charlie émettait l'idée de manger quelque-chose qui n'aurait pas été acheté frais. Un soir, qu'elle était arrivée en retard, il avait eu l'audace de préparer un de ces produits tout fait, elle avait jeté le plat et préparé autre chose.

Alors que nous arrivions au dessert, le téléphone sonna, Charlie décrocha.

« Allô ? Fit-il le combiné à l'oreille.

« …

« Oui, elle va mieux...

« …

« Ah bon ? Elle ne m'a rien dit, elle n'est pas rentrée dans son état normal mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi.

« …

« Mmh, d'accord, je ne serai pas là, mais elle sera à la maison, elle ne retournera en cours que lundi.

Je n'aimais pas la tournure que les choses prenaient.

« …

« Merci, Billy, bonne soirée à toi aussi.

Il raccrocha.

« Billy passera te voir demain, me prévint-il confirmant mes craintes.

« Pourquoi ?

« Il s'inquiète pour toi, sans doute.

« Il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, râlai-je.

D'autant que Billy n'avait jamais eu l'air de m'apprécier vraiment, il se contentait d'un « Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? » et d'un « au revoir ». En revanche, ça ne m'aurait guère étonnée si c'était Bella qui fusse à ma place, il l'aimait bien. Billy était le père de Jacob et un ami de longue date de Charlie.

« Il y a de quoi, pourtant, me reprit-il, Jacob lui a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé... tu as eu une absence ?

« J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées, lui assurai-je.

« Jacob t'as appelée une quinzaine de fois, finissant même par te crier après. Il aurait mieux valut en parler au médecin, hier.

« J'ai dû rester trop longtemps au soleil, affirmai-je.

Ce mensonge me parut être une bonne explication à ce qui m'était arrivée. C'était sûrement ça, me rassurai-je moi-même. Je n'étais pas folle.

« Si tu passais plus de temps en cours qu'à les sécher, ça ne serait pas arrivé, fit-il d'une voix plus sévère.

On va dire que j'avais tendu la perche. Je me levai, débarrassant mes couverts.

« Tu ne prends pas de dessert ?

« J'ai plus faim ! Maugréai-je en montant dans ma chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Mon réveil m'extirpa de ma nuit sans rêve, j'avais décidé d'aller en cours, tout plutôt que de voir Billy.

Après avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner et m'être préparée, je regagnai ma voiture et démarrai en trombe.

Une fois garée sur le parking, je sortis de la voiture, une vague d'excitation m'envahit, en regardant autour de moi, je vis que c'était l'état général... était-ce une nouvelle maladie contagieuse ?

En regagnant ma salle de cours, j'avais capté plusieurs bribes de conversations : il y avait des nouveaux, certains les avaient vus visiter le lycée hier avec le directeur. Tout ceux que j'avais entendus s'accordèrent à dire que les Cullen – les élèves les appelaient comme ça – étaient tous magnifiques.

Il n'y avait que leur nom qui m'avait interpellée, sans doute les gamins du docteur Cullen.

Toutes ces filles en chaleur avaient le don de m'agacer, on aurait dit qu'elles n'avaient plus de cerveau – si elles en avaient eu un, un jour – les mecs n'étaient pas tellement mieux. On aurait été dans un dessin animé de Tex avery qu'ils auraient tous la langue pendue jusqu'au sol.

Je me demandai si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'affronter les inquiétudes de Billy tandis que je m'installai à ma place, tout au fond.

Le prof d'anglais arriva peu de temps après, il était suivi par deux élèves, une brune aux cheveux courts qui pointaient dans tous les sens, toute menue et un blond aux cheveux mi-longs, pas très épais non plus, ils avaient tous deux la peau très pâles, Sans doute les Cullen.

Le prof posa son sac et retira sa veste, je sortis mon portable de ma poche et me mis à jouer avec sous ma table.

« Bonjour, fit Monsieur Mason, je vous présente Alice et Jasper, ils viennent d'arriver donc j'espère que vous leur ferez bon accueil.

Je ne relevai pas la tête, continuant à jouer, les nouveaux ne m'intéressaient pas, je priai cependant pour qu'aucun d'eux ne s'installe à mes côtés.

Malheureusement, je vis la chaise voisine reculer, je ne relevai toujours pas la tête.

« Salut, chuchota une voix féminine.

Je ne répondis pas, j'étais trop occupée à éviter que le serpent ne se morde la queue, ce jeu était nul.

Je remarquai qu'en étant concentrée sur quelque-chose, je ne ressentais rien du mal-être que j'avais l'habitude d'éprouver auprès des autres. Il aura fallu tout ce temps pour m'en apercevoir. Cela dit, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui m'intéressait, donc ce n'était pas si étonnant.

Dix-neuf niveaux et quatre morts plus tard, le cours fut terminé, je remis mon portable dans ma poche, rangeai mes affaires et allai à mon prochain cours.

Je n'avais pas prêté plus d'attention aux deux cours qui avaient suivis. Je me rendis à la cafétéria, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves. D'après les bouts de phrases qui me parvenaient aux oreilles, le sujet de conversation n'avait pas changé.

Je décidai de faire demi-tour, je croisai les deux nouveaux qui suivaient mon cours d'anglais, accompagnés de deux autres arborant la même peau très pâle, un grand brun baraqué et une blonde au physique élancé.

J'entrai dans un petit restaurant, situé à quelques minutes du lycée, quelques élèves étaient déjà installés, prêt à commander. Je m'installai à l'exact opposé d'eux pour profiter d'un repas en toute tranquillité.

J'étais revenue au lycée en retard, j'avais Mr Banner, deux heures de biologie. Je frappai à la porte et attendis.

« Oui, entrez, fit Banner de l'autre côté, j'entrai.

Banner me lança un regard blasé mais ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche.

Je détournai mon regard pour me diriger vers ma paillasse quand je vis qu'il y avait quelqu'un assis sur mon tabouret, il me regardait, comme le reste de la classe. Je fronçai les sourcils tout en le fixant, il semblait trouver cela amusant.

Les cheveux châtains-cuivrés en bataille, les yeux dorés, la peau pâle. Mais combien avaient-ils de gosses, les Cullen ?

Je m'installai à côté, énervée, je sortis mon mobile de ma poche et repris ma partie commencée ce matin. Foutu serpent ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grandir au fur et à mesure que j'acceptais de le diriger vers la bouffe, je décidai de faire quelques tours en esquivant le point qu'il devait manger, histoire qu'il fasse un peu d'exercices.

Je n'avais pas levé les yeux de mon portable durant le cours et comme je n'avais pas pris la peine de sortir mes affaires, j'étais sortie la première de la salle après que la sonnerie ait retenti.

Les Cullen étaient toujours le centre d'attention des élèves, l'idée de prendre quelques vacances le temps que ça se calme me traversa l'esprit.

J'entrai dans la salle où j'avais cours de littérature et m'y installai au fond, bien qu'il ne débuterait que d'ici une quinzaine de minutes, au moins ici j'étais seule.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau et la salle se remplit petit à petit, je les regardais défiler quand je vis Cullen décoiffé – celui qui était en bio avec moi. Au moins, cette fois, j'avais ma place. Cependant, malgré le grand nombre de chaises vides, il s'installa à côté de moi et ça m'agaçait parce que toutes les filles se retournèrent dans notre direction. Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai intérieurement.

« Bonjour, fit Mlle Carter, la prof de littérature – que j'avais aussi en philosophie – aujourd'hui, nous allons nous intéresser à Shakespeare. Vous allez choisir l'une de ses œuvres et faire un petit exposé dessus. Vous vous mettrez à deux pour ce travail, donc ceux qui n'ont pas de voisin, veuillez changer de place.

'' _Faites que je meurs dans les prochaines minutes_ ''. Faire un exposé à deux impliquait qu'on allait devoir travailler ensemble et sûrement devoir se voir en dehors des cours. Ça aurait été le rêve de toutes les filles du cours de faire cet exposé avec mon voisin... mais fallait que ça tombe sur moi.

« Bien, reprit la prof, vous allez vous concerter et choisir une œuvre dans la liste que vous trouverez page 38 de votre manuel.

« Tu as une préférence ? Me demanda mon voisin.

« Peu importe, me contentai-je de lui répondre.

Cependant, j'espérai qu'il ne choisisse pas une histoire niaise, genre histoire d'amour mielleuse.

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini de s'accorder sur leur choix, la prof demanda à chaque groupe ce qu'il avait choisi.

« Kiara et... la prof cherchait dans ses papiers, sans doute la liste des élèves.

« Edward, l'interrompit-il, on a choisi Roméo et Juliette.

Je levai les yeux aussitôt vers lui, un sourire malicieux s'affichait sur son visage à la réaction que je venais d'avoir. Se foutait-il de moi ?

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde a fait son choix, je vous laisse carte blanche, vous pouvez aller en salle d'informatique ou à la bibliothèque municipale pour lire ou relire l'œuvre que vous avez choisie. L'exposé doit être fini pour vendredi prochain.

Quelques élèves restèrent, sûrement pour s'organiser, les autres sortirent de la salle, je fis de même, suivie d'Edward.

« On commence par quoi ? Me demanda-t-il tandis qu'on sortait du bâtiment.

« Toi, je sais pas, mais moi je commence par rentrer chez moi.

« On a un exposé à faire.

« Je suis sûre que tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul, si ton exposé est nul, t'auras qu'à dire que je n'ai pas voulu t'aider, elle te dira rien.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il me réponde et fonçai vers ma voiture, le laissant seul au bord du parking.

De retour à la maison, je posai mon sac nonchalamment devant les escaliers et me vautrai dans le canapé, j'allumai la télé et zappai.

On sonna à la porte. J'avais été en cours pour éviter Billy et voilà que je m'étais donné cette peine pour rien.

J'ouvris la porte et ce fut Cullen que je vis. Comment savait-il où j'habitais ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Soufflai-je.

Il leva la main dans laquelle se trouvait un livre, « Roméo et Juliette » écrit dessus.

« On a un exposé, t'as déjà oublié ? Persifla-t-il.

« Je t'ai dit de le faire tout seul, fis-je en refermant la porte, il la bloqua de sa main libre, souriant.

Je le regardai, les yeux empli de colère, il restait là à me fixer, amusé.

« Je ne ferai pas l'exposé, lançai-je.

« Je ne partirai pas, répliqua-t-il.

« Bien, fais ce que tu veux, dis-je en retournant au salon, laissant la porte ouverte.

J'entendis la porte se fermer et quelques secondes plus tard, il apparut dans le salon. Ce qu'il pouvait être... agaçant ! Il s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé et me dévisageait, je détournai mon regard vers la télé, je sentais le sien toujours sur moi. Je ne céderai pas.

J'essayais de résister à l'envie de me servir de lui comme punching-ball en me concentrant sur la télé, ça faisait bien une demi-heure qu'on jouait à ce petit jeu et il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il était aussi têtu que moi.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, Charlie était rentré ce qui détourna – enfin – le regard de Cullen.

« Mmh bonjour, fit mon père surpris de trouver quelqu'un avec moi.

Edward se leva et s'avança vers lui.

« Bonjour monsieur, je suis Edward Cullen, un camarade de classe de Kiara, on doit faire un exposé pour le cours de littérature.

« Tu es de la famille du docteur Cullen ?

« Oui, c'est mon père.

« Et, vous devez faire un exposé qui porte sur... Charlie regarda vers la télévision, Docteur House ?

« Roméo et Juliette, en fait. Mais j'ai du mal à convaincre votre fille de se mettre au travail, déclara-t-il.

« Kiara ? Gronda Charlie.

« Mais j'ai pas lu le livre, me défendis-je.

« C'est pour ça que je te l'ai amené, fit Edward en montrant le livre sur la table basse.

« Il y a trop de mots !

« Kiara ! Reprit sévèrement Charlie. Tu t'y mets tout de suite.

Je pris le livre, regardai le nombre sur la dernière page et soupirai. Charlie partit à la cuisine nous laissant dans le salon.

Je regardai en direction de ce fourbe, il se réinstalla sur le fauteuil, l'air satisfait.

« Tu pourrais pas me faire un résumé ? Lui demandai-je.

« Ce serait trop facile, lança-t-il.

Sale type ! Je retournai le livre et lu le résumé.

« C'est bon, je l'ai lu ! Dis-je fièrement balançant le livre sur la table basse.

Je vis que la façon dont j'avais traiter le livre lui avait déplu mais il était tout vieux, ce livre, quelle importance ?

« C'est ton livre ? Le questionnai-je.

« Oui, répondit-il simplement.

« C'est pour ça que t'as choisi ça pour l'exposé.

« J'ai toutes les œuvres de Shakespeare, confessa-t-il.

C'était bien ma veine, j'étais tombée sur un intello.

« Donc j'imagine que t'es bien calé sur le sujet...

« Effectivement.

« Donc... tu pourrais le faire tout seul.

« Je pourrais, admit-il.

« Alors pourquoi vouloir que je le fasse avec toi ? D'autant que la note serait largement en dessous de ce que tu pourrais avoir seul.

« Ça t'ennuies à ce point de faire cet exposé avec moi ?

« T'as enfin compris...

« Je te propose un marché.

« Tu veux marchander maintenant ?

« Je fais l'exposé seul à la condition que tu répondes à une question.

« Une question ?

« Oui.

« Ok... envoie.

« Pourquoi tu me détestes autant ?

« C'est ça, ta question ? Tu es soucieux de savoir ce que je pense de toi ?

« Donc ? Me pressa-t-il.

« N'y vois rien de personnel, je n'aime pas grand monde. Cela dit, tu m'énerves plus que les autres.

« Pourquoi ?

« J'en sais rien, moi. J'ai répondu à une question, tu fais l'exposé seul, je n'ai donc plus à te répondre.

« Je te l'accorde, concéda-t-il.

Le téléphone sonna, je me levai aussitôt, ravie de pouvoir échapper à Edward, du moins pour un instant, mais Charlie fut plus rapide que moi. Je me laissai retomber sur le canapé.

« Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ? Lui demandai-je.

« Je suis curieux je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on ne m'aime pas, fit-il, en souriant.

« Il y a bien d'autres personnes qui ne t'aiment pas, au moins une personne dans ce monde, à part moi.

« Je fais souvent mauvaise impression auprès des mecs un peu trop jaloux.

« Je vois, t'es habitué à ce que toutes les filles soient à tes pieds.

« Pas exactement, j'ai surtout l'habitude de susciter la curiosité chez les autres mais pas au point que toutes les filles soient à mes pieds, de loin peut-être mais de près... généralement les gens sont intimidés face à ma famille et moi.

Je laissai échapper un rire.

« Ça t'énerve que ce ne soit pas mon cas ?

« Non, au contraire, dit-il, un sourire en coin.

« Comment ça, au contraire ?

« Kiara... fit mon père, entrant dans le salon, le téléphone dans la main.

« Oui ?

« Tu étais où aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il, le ton sévère.

« J'étais en cours.

« Tu te fous de moi ?

« C'est vrai, demande-lui, lui dis-je en pointant Edward du doigt.

« C'est vrai, elle était en cours aujourd'hui, m'appuya Edward.

« Alors tu passes ton temps à sécher les cours mais quand tu ne dois pas y aller, tu y vas ? Reprit Charlie.

« Je me sentais mieux, lui assurai-je.

« Le médecin t'as prescrit trois jours de repos, Kiara.

« Mais je vais bien, soufflai-je.

« Je suppose que tu avais oublié que Billy devait venir aujourd'hui ?

« Je l'aurais appelé si je m'en étais souvenu, mentis-je.

Charlie soupira.

« Tu iras le voir demain, sans oublier de t'excuser de l'avoir fait se déplacer pour rien.

J'allai protester mais je vis que c'était inutile.

« Ça va, j'irai.

Charlie monta à l'étage, nous laissant seul à nouveau.

« C'est un ami à toi, Billy ? Me demanda Edward.

« Un ami à mon père.

« Pourquoi tu voulais l'éviter ?

« J'ai pas voulu l'éviter, j'ai oublié.

« Mensonge, chantonna-t-il.

Je le regardai de façon suspicieuse, je maniais l'art du mensonge à la perfection, normalement.

« Je te laisse à ta télé qui te bouffera le cerveau un jour, fit-il en se levant. À lundi.

« Tu ferais mieux de garder tes distances, si tu tiens à garder le tien, le menaçai-je.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, dit-il en sortant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

J'avais passé le reste de la soirée d'hier soir à regarder la télé. J'avais aussi écouté de la musique jusque tard dans la nuit si bien que j'avais fait la grasse matinée et m'étais réveillée vers midi.

J'avalai rapidement un sandwich et une crème chocolat puis montai me doucher.

Une fois prête, j'allai chez Billy. Il m'ouvrit la porte après un certain temps, assis sur son fauteuil roulant, il me sourit.

« Bonjour Kiara.

« Bonjour Billy, je suis désolée pour hier, comme j'allais mieux, je suis allée en cours et j'avais oublié que tu devais passer.

« Ce n'est rien, entre.

J'obtempérai, sa maison n'était pas bien grande et peu décorée. Une fille était assise à la table du salon, devant un thé, elle ne me prêta pas attention. C'était Emily, elle était fiancée à l'un des indiens de la réserve, Sam si je me souvenais bien. Comme tous les Quileutes, elle était brune et avait la peau mate.

Billy fit le tour de la table en passant derrière elle, et se mit devant celle-ci.

« Tu peux t'asseoir ici, me dit-il en me montrant la chaise de l'autre côté de la table.

Je m'y installai ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il me voulait, il voyait bien que j'allais bien, inutile d'en faire tout un plat.

« Kiara, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'est arrivé mardi ? Me questionna-t-il.

« J'ai dû rester trop longtemps au soleil, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, rien de plus.

« Jacob dit que tu avais l'air paniqué, il t'as crié après plusieurs fois avant que tu ne te ressaisisses.

« On dirait que vous attendez une réponse précise, dis-je, m'évertuant à rester polie.

« Kiara... hésita-t-il.

Je soupirai et tournai la tête vers Emily, je m'arrêtai sur sa joue gauche, je n'avais pas vu ces marques tout à l'heure, elle était de profil, on aurait dit des griffures faites par un animal et pas un petit. Ce fut à ce moment que je me rappelai de mon rêve. Était-ce vraiment arrivé ? Elle n'avait pas levé les yeux de son thé tandis que je la fixai toujours, je ressentais un mélange de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Les marques étaient déjà cicatrisées ce qui me laissai penser que ça c'était passé il y a un moment déjà.

« Tu avais déjà vu ceci ? Demanda Billy, me sortant de mes pensées.

« Non.

« Tu en es certaine ? Insista-t-il.

« J'aurais dû ?

Je baissai les yeux, fixant mes mains qui se tenaient l'une et l'autre par dessus la table. Billy était certain que j'avais vu ce qui était arrivé à Emily, je ne pouvais ni l'affirmer ni le contredire, j'avais vu deux silhouettes se disputer puis l'une se changer en animal avant de griffer l'autre, dans un rêve. Dire que cela se soit réellement passé relevait de la folie.

« Écoutes, Kiara, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que tu as vu mardi, dit-il d'un ton sûr. Même si ça n'avait aucun sens pour toi, même si ça te semblait complètement irréaliste.

« Je ne comprends pas bien ton intérêt sur le truc que j'aurais vu.

Il savait des choses que j'ignorais, il restait persuadé que j'avais vu quelque-chose et voulait savoir quoi. Ce pourrait-il que ce loup soit réel ?

Il se frottait les yeux d'une main, cherchant ses mots.

« Ça pourrait peut-être sauver une vie, déclara-t-il.

« J'en doute.

« Tu as donc bien vu quelque-chose ? S'enquit-il.

« Oui, mais rien de très net et surtout, rien de réel.

« Pourrais-je quand même savoir ? Persévéra-t-il.

« Une forêt sombre et un loup, soupirai-je.

« C'est tout ?

« Oui... le loup a grogné, si ça peut t'avancer.

Il réfléchissait, tentant sûrement de démêler ce que tout cela voulait dire.

« Ne parles de ça à personne, m'ordonna-t-il.

« Ne pas parler de quoi, exactement ?

« De ce que tu as vu, fit-il sérieusement.

Je restai perplexe, j'avais d'abord cru qu'il parlait du fait que j'avais eu une hallucination ou une vision, pas de ce que j'avais vu. Ce qui me laissait penser qu'il y avait vraiment un loup, bien plus gros que la normale, dans les parages.

« Il y a une certaine chose qu'il faut que je t'avoue, continua-t-il, coupant mes pensées.

« Il y a un énorme loup qui loge dans la forêt...

Il fut surpris par ma réplique.

« Non, c'est pas ça que je voulais te dire.

« Quoi, alors ? M'impatientai-je.

« J'ai connu ta mère, enfin, un petit peu, m'expliqua-t-il.

« Et bien pas moi, marmonnai-je. Pourquoi me dire ça, maintenant ? Ça fait pourtant un moment que tu passes du temps avec mon père.

« Laisses-moi finir, s'il te plaît, fit-il prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer, je te dis ça maintenant, car ta mère n'est plus là pour te donner des explications sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Comme je n'étais pas sûr que tu hérites de son don, j'ai attendu les premiers signes.

Là, sur le moment, j'eus peur qu'il me dise que le loup que j'avais vu n'était autre que moi-même et que par ce fait, j'avais griffé le visage d'Emily. Je la regardai, elle fixait toujours son thé, maussade. Je ne l'avais rencontrée qu'une ou deux fois, au début de l'été, quand elle avait accompagné son fiancé aux sorties-plage de Bella et ses amis Quileutes. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'en prendre à elle mais les loups avaient-ils besoin d'une raison pour faire ça ?

« Je pensais que tu n'aurais jamais ce don, ta mère m'avait dit que le sien était apparu aux alentours de ses 6 ans mais il restait tout de même léger, continua-t-il. Quand Jacob m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé mardi, ton absence, ton air apeurée et ta non-réaction à ses appels, j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé.

Je le fixai, en silence, j'attendais la suite.

« Ta mère avait un don particulier, elle savait que quelque-chose de mal allait arriver avant que ça n'arrive. Cependant, il n'était pas aussi exacerbé que pour toi, quand quelque-chose allait arriver, elle savait qu'il y aurait quelque-chose, mais ne voyait de quoi il allait s'agir ni à quel moment ça allait surgir, juste une impression mais rien de concret, elle ne savait même pas qui ça concernerait.

Je restai silencieuse, dubitative, quand même soulagée de ne pas me transformer en loup. Le rêve que j'avais fait était donc bien prémonitoire si j'en croyais Billy et les marques d'Emily. Cela voulait dire qu'à un moment ou un autre, je me retrouverai dans une forêt sombre, attaquée par un loup géant.

« Si ma mère sentait quand un malheur allait arriver, comment se fait-il qu'elle ait eu cet accident ?

Le visage de Billy prit un air grave, il ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre à ma question, je sentis quelque-chose m'oppresser au niveau de la cage thoracique, je me sentais coupable et je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'essayai de comprendre ce sentiment qui venait de m'envahir mais l'oppression se fit plus forte, comme quand je m'étais approchée de la bande des Quileutes mardi. Je pris de grandes inspirations, tentant de me calmer.

« Elle n'a pas pu faire autrement, me répondit-il finalement, les événements lui avaient échappés.

Il y avait quelque-chose d'autre, je le sentais mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Je repensai au loup, les événements qui lui avaient échappés avaient peut-être quelque-chose à voir avec le loup. C'était la seule conclusion que je pouvais faire avec les éléments que j'avais. Personne ne savait exactement comment ma mère était morte ou alors personne ne voulait me le dire.

« Il faut prévenir Charlie.

« Le prévenir de quoi ? Que tu as un don ? Me demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Non, qu'il y a un loup dans la forêt, un gros loup.

« Je t'ai dit de n'en parler à personne, gronda-t-il.

« Je croyais que tu voulais sauver des vies, m'énervai-je, c'est ce que tu m'as dit, au début. Il y a un gros loup et je vais me retrouver face à lui, je fais quoi ? Je me tais et j'attends de mourir entre ses crocs ?

« Aucun loup ne te fera de mal.

« Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? Dis-je, médusée. Tu en fais l'élevage ou quoi ? C'est peut-être l'un d'eux qui a tué ma mère !

« Non, je t'assure que tu fais erreur.

« Explique-moi comment les marques sont apparues sur le visage d'Emily, alors ?

Celle-ci eut un léger mouvement défensif ou apeuré à ma question la concernant.

« C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses, je ne peux vraiment pas te l'expliquer, je ne peux rien faire sans l'accord des autres anciens de la réserve.

« Je m'en fous de votre système d'anciens, je m'en fous que tu me l'expliques ou pas, je le dirais à Charlie pour qu'il emmène ses hommes à la chasse pour tuer ces loups !

« Non ! Cria aussitôt Emily.

Je sursautai à son cri, la fixant dans les yeux, un drôle de sentiment m'accablait, mais je ne parvenais pas à savoir lequel.

« Tu ne veux pas tuer la bête qui t'as fait ça ? M'interloquai-je.

« Il n'a pas fait exprès.

« Ca ressemble au syndrome de Stockholm, soufflai-je.

Pouvait-on vraiment avoir ce syndrome après une attaque d'un animal sauvage ? J'en doutais fortement. Soudain, j'eus l'illumination : mon rêve. C'était la clé. Dans mon rêve, le loup avait d'abord été une personne.

« Le loup... dis-je, plus calme. Enfin, les loups, sont des gens, n'est-ce pas ?

« Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?

« J'ai menti, tout à l'heure, confessai-je. Du moins, légèrement, j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai vu deux silhouettes, les deux personnes se disputaient et l'une d'entre elle s'est transformée en animal et ce loup a griffé la première personne, toujours humaine.

« Mardi, ce n'était pas ta première vision, alors ? S'enquit Billy.

« C'était pas une vision, en fait, je l'ai rêvé, il y a presque une semaine.

« Il y a une semaine ? S'étonna-t-il.

« Oui, dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, je crois.

« Ça s'est pourtant passé il y a trois semaines.

« Trois semaines ?

« J'ai dû mal à comprendre pourquoi tu n'as eu ce rêve que la semaine dernière.

« J'ai des visions du futur et des rêves du passé ? Hasardai-je.

« Peut-être.

« Je ne dirais à personne que vous vous transformez en loup, promis-je, ni qu'il y a des loups dans le coin, tant que vous ne tuez personne, bien sûr.

« Certains d'entre nous peuvent se transformer, d'autres non.

« Tu en fais parti ? Lui demandai-je.

« Non, ça ne touche que certains jeunes qui ont à peu près ton âge.

« Est-ce que c'est Sam qui t'as fait ça ? Questionnai-je Emily en me tournant vers elle.

« Il n'a pas fait exprès, on s'est disputé violemment parce que je m'inquiétais pour lui, il était brûlant et facilement irascible, il s'est énervé et pour la première fois, il s'est transformé en cet énorme loup, il m'a griffée au visage puis s'est reculé, il avait la tête baissée et malgré sa nouvelle forme, je voyais bien qu'il regrettait. Ensuite, il s'est enfui et depuis ce jour, je ne l'ai plus revu. Si tu as des visions, tu pourrais savoir où il se trouve ?

« Je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus, désolée.

J'étais triste pour elle, même si je ne comprenais pas qu'on puisse autant aimer quelqu'un après ça.

« Kiara, fit Billy, je te conseille vivement de ne pas divulguer le don que tu possèdes à ton entourage. Il y a des personnes mal intentionnées qui pourraient te vouloir du mal.

« J'avais pas l'intention qu'on me prenne pour une folle, le rassurai-je.

Je pris congé des deux Quileutes et rentrai chez moi.

Sur la route, je repensai à tout ce que m'avait révélé Billy aujourd'hui. J'avais un don et des Quileutes se transformaient en loup. Génial...

De retour à la maison, Charlie regardait le match de football, une bière à la main.

« Tu as été voir Billy ?

« Oui, je viens de chez lui.

Il semblait content, je montai dans ma chambre et m'endormis rapidement.


End file.
